The present invention relates to an improvement in an antenna which is applicable to a paging receiver or like miniature portable communication apparatus.
Portable radio communication apparatuses such as paging receivers or pagers are extensively used today. This kind of apparatus mainly consists of an electric circuit arrangement including an antenna, a matching section, a radio section, and a decoder section, a battery, and a housing. In parallel with the rapid progress of microelectronics and integrated circuit technology, a demand for further miniaturization of such a portable radio communication apparatus is increasing. The key to the miniaturization is how to compound individual blocks of the apparatus. Especially, difficulty has been experienced in miniaturizing the antenna and, therefore, an improved construction, configuration and arrangement of the antenna would preferably lead to miniaturization. Although an antenna for the above application is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,591 (Rennels et al.) by way of example, it does not have a construction and configuration which promote the miniaturization of the whole communication apparatus.